Unknown Love Story
by Fading Aura
Summary: My first fanfic about AAMayL! READ to find out whats it about ;D
1. Chapter 1

A UNKOWN LOVE STORY

**Chapter 1**

"Finally we're home" a young coordinator said as she step out of the ship.

"Boy! I cant wait to see mom and dad again." Max said excitedly and ran towards the gym.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled May as she ran after her bother and enter the Petalburg Gym. "May? Max? Oh my. Welcome back my little heroes! " said Norman as he and Caroline step out

and went running to them and gave them a big welcome back hug. "Cant. . Breathe!" Both May and Max gasped for air. Norman smile, "So how was your trip guys?" "It was AWESOME

dad and we got to meet many new pokemon and..… By the way, can you teach me some tricks to become an awesome trainer like you daddy? Please?" beg Max. "Well Of course Max,

I'll teach you everything I know. I promised." answered Norman. "Yes!" yelled Max and ran upstairs and went to his room to get ready to start the lesson with his dad outside the gym.

"What about you May? How was your trip with Ash and Brock?" asked Caroline curiously. "Umm it went well. Tomorrow morning I am going to get started on a new journey." said May

excitedly. "Which is where?" asked Caroline. "I was thinking to go and compete on the Johto Region." giggled May, full with excitement. "Without Max?" Caroline whisper to her so Max

wouldn't hear, who was standing right behind the door. May nodded. "Ahh that's nice sweetie." smiled Caroline, "So where is Ash headed to?" she asked with a sudden concern look

on her face. May knew what she was thinking, "Ash is going to the Sinnoh Region and don't worry mom, I can take care of myself. So no need to worry. I'll be fine." she said with a big

smile on her face. Caroline was now calm and smiled back. "Well I'm going upstairs to pack my stuff and get ready for tomorrow trip. Maybe a nap is what I need too." May yawned and

was headed for upstairs. "Okay." Caroline responded and sat down on the couch with deep in thought. _So Ash wont be going with May._ Her smile suddenly turning into a frown._ I really _

_wanted them to go together. That way I wont have to worry for May's safety all the time, especially now that Max wont be going with her. I really hope that May can really take care of herself. _

She stood up and decided to go watch the lesson Norman and Max were having.

**To be Continued……**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Thank You Everyone for the reviews :D**

**I hope this is good like the first one. I really tried my best. Hope you guys like it.**

**Well On with the story. Chapter 2!**

-------------------------------------------------------Next Morning------------------------------------------------------------

_So what should I wear for my next adventure?_ May asked herself. She tried almost everything but couldn't find a thing.

She started to get worried._ If I don't find a thing to wear, I wont __make it to the ship._ She panic, "Oh what should I wear?!" cried May.

"May!? You 're ready? You're going to miss the ship." Caroline yelled from downstairs. _Damn it! Now what am I going __to do?_ May thought.

Caroline wondered what was going on with May. So she went up the stairs to see what was going on. "May, what's going… on?" She asked.

Seeing pile of cloths all over May's room. "Cant find what to wear!?" wined May. Caroline giggled. "What's so funny Mom? I am going to be late if I don't find something!" May cried.

"May, calm down. It's not a model contest you are going to. Or are you doing this to impress a guy?" Caroline asked suspiciously, "Besides you always look pretty."

May blushed, "Of course not to impress a guy! I just want to.. Umm… be a stylish…. trainer." She faked a smile to hide her heated face.

"Sure… anyways if u cant find anything, then.. If u want, u can wear my old cloths when I was a pokemon trainer. It does fits you and I just washed it."

May thought for a minute and looks around her room._ Since I don't have nothing to wear, I guess I can have a look at my __Mom's cloths._

"Okay Mom, Thanks." They both went to Caroline's room and she went into her closet and took out an orange like dress with black short tights.

"Here this One is the one! I used to wear it when I was a trainer." May's jaw dropped "W…o...Wow mom its amazing." Caroline smiled, "Well hurry up and put it on before its too late." She said as she headed out the door to let May have some privacy. May did as she was told and looked at herself at her mirror.

_There is something missing_ she thought. _A bandana? Yes I think that's it._

She went into her drawers and found a light green bandana with a white line running across it and put it on.

_There. Much better._ she smile to herself. She put on her black short socks like she did on her previous journey and

her new running shoes that were white and orange with black lines running through them. She got her light green pack and placed it around her

waist._ Crap! I forgot to choose what pokemon I'm bringing with me._ She looked at her poke balls._ Screw it, I'm taking everything._

She placed them inside her green pack and got her yellow

backpack with her cloths on it. She looks at the clock to see what time it was and it read 8:50 am.

She looked at her tickets of the ship. _The ship leaves at 9:_00am.

She only has 5 minutes to get to the port. So she quickly runs toward door until something caught her eye.

_The half ribbon._ It was laying right in the middle of her bed. She grabbed it carefully. _Ash. __Maybe I should take this for good luck._

She thought to herself and ran quickly out her room. Everyone was waiting in the living room and they all decided to accompanied May to the port.

May, who was running down the stairs, saw her family waiting and decided to walk down before she can fall.

When she finally reached the last step, she studied everyone's face.

Norman, her dad who looks so proud but May knew that deep inside he was sad that she was going away so fast on a new journey.

She smile at him and he returned it with a grin.

Next to him was Caroline, her mom that never hides her true feelings.

In her face, you can tell she was worried about May's safety especially now that Max is not coming along with her this time. May gave her a big hug,

telling her that she can take care of herself. Finally there was Max. He didn't looked that happy, he looked hurt and seems to be fighting back tears.

"Well good luck on your journey May, hope you're happy with the thought that I won't be bugging you again." he said with a sad tone.

"Max how can you say that? You were never a bother to me. Of course we had our fights but you know I love you and I wish I can take you with me."

"So why cant you? Huh?!" he yelled and tears were now running down Max's cheeks.

"Everyone needs to go on their own paths to learn something new Max. That's what we learned from Ash and Brock remember?"

Max nodded.

"How would you feel if I follow you on **your** journey?"

Max knew for sure that he didn't want May as his stalker and nodded, "Your right May. Good luck on your contests."

"Thanks Max."

They both smiled.

"Oh wait, I went to Professor Birch's lab this morning and got you your new Pokédex.

It's the new version and it has everything you need to know about pokemon in the Johto Region.", Max said as he

handed over the orange Pokédex to May.

"One more thing." He said as he reached down to his pocket and got his PokéNav. "Here this should help you. It's useful to keep track of your pokemon's status for any contest and it shows the number of ribbons you will win during your journey. Also since I won't be coming along, you need it, just incase you get lost." he chuckled.

"Thanks Max." cried May happily.

They both hugged. After that the family went outside and walked May down to the port.

She stepped inside the ship and looked back and waved, "Bye everyone! I'll miss you!" she was fighting back tears but had no choice but to waved at them as a goodbye.

They all waved back and together they all said, "Good Luck May!"

May smiled and continued to waved back until they became little and little

with the distance and they were gone. Far away, back at home. She looked at the sunset.

_Don't worry __May. You'll see them again. A new journey is waiting for you. Like your family said, 'Try your best.'_ She forced herself to smile and quietly whispered to herself,

"It's going to be Okay May. A new journey. A new life? A new adventure."

With that she went inside and was looking around to find her room. She found it and dropped herself at the bed and closed her eyes.

Everything went dark.

**7 Hours Later…..**

"ATTENTION. WE ARE ALMOST TO THE JOHTO REGION, SO GET READY TRAINERS!"

May quickly jumped._ What?! So fast?_ She looked at the clock and read 4:00pm. _Wow I must've took a long nap. _

She looks around to see every trainer getting ready. _Hmm I should get __ready too._

She got everything she brought and went out side the room to find the exit.

"WELCOME TO THE JOHTO REGION! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EXIT AND GOOD LUCK TRAINERS."

May found the exit and stepped outside the ship. The first thing she saw was her surroundings.

She was finally here at Johto, so many tress and buildings. "Wow this is amazing! Cant wait to get started!" she said excitedly.

"Well look who's here. I never knew you would actually come."

May heard someone say from behind her. She didn't have to turn

around to see who it was. She knew from that second who exactly it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay to make things clear. May is wearing her emerald version of her outfit.**

**Her pokedex is exactly like Dawn's but instead of pink, its Orange. **

**Also there is another chapter. So be ready cause chapter 3 is coming up soon.**

**So what you guys think of this chapter? Thumbs up or down? Review. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Too much school work lol but oh well.**

**Anyways I been thinking on what should the next chapter be about & to be honest I wasn't going to introduce Ash until chapter 7 or something. :O **

**Why? Well because since I been seeing the anime -Diamond & Pearl. It only shows what Ash is doing (like his part of the story] and I wonder? What is May doing at Johto? What's her part of the story!? So I use my **_**imagination**_** & decided to make a story about May **_**only!**_** to see what happens, on her adventure at Johto. Then on chapter 7 or something lol I was going to introduce Ash, Brock and Dawn. =) Oh & ****don't worry**** romance & action is on its way. Anyways I think it wouldn't hurt to see what Ash is doing over at Sinnoh, So lets have a look at what he is doing. Shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

"Ash what are you holding there?"

Ash jumped in surprise and quickly hide the half ribbon into his pocket of his jeans.

"Nothing Dawn. Just go back to sleep. Anyways tomorrow you have a big contest coming up. You need all the energy you can get"

"Hmm. Your right. I should be getting all the sleep I can get. Good night Ash."

"Good Night Dawn." said Ash as he stay there, laying in the grass. Watching the stars and the dark sky. After a few minutes later. He sat up and looked back to make sure everyone was asleep. There was no sound, just the wind and his friend's snores. _Everyone must be asleep_ he thought. Suddenly he heard someone.

"Yes Nurse Joy. I would LOVE to have dinner with you." muttered Brock with a huge smile on his face but his eyes remained closed. He turn to his side so that his back would be facing Ash.

_Again, Brock dreaming about Nurse Joy?_

Ash was about to laugh but decided to stop. He didn't want to wake anyone up with his laughter. He looked up to the tent and inside was Dawn, a young coordinator who was now traveling with him and Brock. Ash stared at her for a moment. Dawn reminded him of May in so many ways. Maybe it was her beauty, maybe their eyes that looks like the sea or maybe because they are coordinators. Ash helped Dawn improve her skills to become a better coordinator. Just like May. Except May was different. He became her teacher and her best friend. He saw May cry many, many times and tried his best to cheer her up.

"Yes Mom. I won the grand festival." muttered Dawn in her sleep.

Ash smiled._ Everyone has their own dreams._ He tip-toe away from the tent and took out his black vest and left himself with only his white T-shirt and jeans on._ Looks like it time for me to get some sleep too._ He grabbed his sleeping bag and went near the river. It was nice to sleep away from everyone. Just him, the stars and the river near him. He drop his sleeping bag onto the grass and laid on top of it.

"Pika" came Pikachu from the tent.

"Sure buddy, you can come sleep with me."

"Chaa" yawned Pikachu as he was curled up into a ball near Ash's head and fell asleep.

Ash smiled and putted his hands in back of his head for support since he didn't have a pillow. He looked up the stars and studied them. He took out his right hand and pointed to the brightest stars. There was a pattern. He connected them and it formed a picture. A pokemon in form of a butterfly. _Beautifly._ He thought. _May._ He reach down into his pocket and grabbed his half ribbon. How he loved the way it shined under the moon light.

So many memories and wonderful times they spent together, either training or eating. Ash's smile quickly became a frown. He stared at his half ribbon.

_Why can't I stop thinking of you May? Why do I keep having this strange feeling? I miss you a lot. Ever since you left, I keep having dreams of you. WHY?!_

He hated how he didn't have the answer to his own questions. He remember when they went swimming with Manaphy with a school of luvdisc following them and the times he saved her from danger.

_Is this how Brock feels? Every time he left the Pokemon Center? Away from Nurse Joy? Is that why he dreams about her? So he can see her there? In his dreams?_

"Ugh." He turn to his side, his back facing Pikachu. He was so confuse about his feelings.

_What am I feeling?_

"Maybe....... Just maybe........ Its love." Ash whispered to himself.

_No. No! that is not it?! You don't even know what love is?! Do you? Anyways she left. LEFT! Away from here. Probably with DREW._

Ash became angry with the thought that Drew is now probably flirting with May.

_Ugh! Stupid Drew with his stupid roses._

Ash returned facing the sky.

_Don't worry Ash. Maybe its not love. Maybe I just like May as a SISTER............... __Yeah that's it. As a sister I never had. _Ash thought to himself.

_Ignore your feelings. Ignore your heart. Listen to your mind. Follow your dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master._

"Right. I should follow my dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master." with that Ash closed his eyes and had a flashback.

**_------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Honey! Get dressed. Aren't you going to call Max, May, Misty, Brock and all your other friends?" Delia yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah mom. Be right there." Ash responded. He got off his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, he put on his same cloths he wearied during his adventure at Hoenn. Excitedly he ran down the stairs and quickly ate his breakfast.

"There mom. I finished eating. I'm just going to call my friends now, to invite them over for Christmas.", said Ash.

"Okay Honey." Delia answered back as she was piling up the dishes to wash.

Ash walked into the living room and grabbed the phone and started to dialed numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brock. Its me Ash."

"Ash! What's up big guy?"

"Well, I just wanted to invite you to come over for Christmas tonight."

"Oh? Thanks. Okay. See you tonight then."

"See you tonight. Bye Brock"

"Bye"

Ash turned off the phone and turned it on again to call Misty.

"Misty speaking."

"Misty hi! It me Ash."

"Hi Ash. What's up?"

"Just wanted to invite you over for Christmas."

"Okay. Is it tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there."

"Awesome Mist. Bye"

"Okay bye. See you tonight. _Ashy_."

With that Misty hang up.

Once again Ash turn off his phone and back on to call May and Max.

"What's up Ash?"

"How did you know I was calling Max?"

"Caller id . Duh!"

"Oh? I should get one myself"

"Psh. Yeah you should."

"Is May there?"

"Yeah, but she is taking a shower."

"Oh? Well I just wanted to tell you that you are all invited to come over for Christmas at my house."

"Cool! Okay we'll be there. Thanks. Gotta go bye."

"Bye."

Ash putted the phone back to its place. He looked at the time and had exactly 5 hours to get ready.

**5 hours later…..**

"Ash, nice party."

"Thanks Misty."

The living room was full with all the people he loves. His family and friends.

Brock and Max were in the kitchen, helping Delia with the food. Misty and May were talking on the couch about May's contests and Ash just stood there in the middle of the living room with pikachu on his shoulder. He smiled with happiness.

_Everyone is here._

He decided to go to the kitchen and help his mom, until someone knock the door.

_**Knock knock knock**_

"Honey, go get the door please?"

"Okay mom."

_Who might that be? _Ash thought.

Ash went to the door and opened it. There stood an old lady with black clothing on. Black dress, that was up to her ankles and black shoes. Her hair was all down, curly black hair mixed with gray and white. Her eyes brown as chocolate.

"Umm Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Is this where Delia Ketchum lives?"

"Yes. Please come in."

"Thanks……Umm what's your name?"

"Ash…Ash Ketchum."

"Ash? Nice to meet you. My name is Laura."

"Nice to meet you too."

Laura smiled and went inside. "Mom, your.. Friend? is here!" yelled Ash

Delia made her way to the door entrance. "Laura! Glad you made it." Delia smiled, "Oh Laura, this is Ash, my son. Ash this is Laura, my friend. She saved me from a group of Fearows that were about to attack me. If she wouldn't came I wouldn't be here." Ash gasped, "MOM! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I didn't want to worry you son. Especially now that is a good time of the year. Anyways I am ok now."

"Still mom you should of told me!"

"I promise I'll tell you the next time, something like this happens. Okay?"

"Much Better mom."

They both shared a good laugh. "Merry Christmas" said Laura to everyone. "Merry Christmas to you too!" Ash's friends responded all together.

"Lets do something fun.. Magical." said Laura.

"Magical?" asked Misty.

"You mean like tricks, spells and all that kind of other stuff?" asked Brock.

"Cool you can do magic?" asked Max

"Of course, magic is my thing." Laura grinned. She went into the kitchen to make some spells to make magic. _Blue is for water. Green is for grass and purple is a love spell._

Laura remained herself. When she was done, she returned to the living room with only 2 cups. "Okay, blue cup is for transforming into any water pokemon. Green is for transforming into any grass pokemon. For exactly 12 minutes." Laura said. May didn't feel like watching a magic show. She stood up and went outside to take some fresh air. Max was worried about May. _Maybe a drink will do the trick._ Max thought. He went into the kitchen to tried to find something sweet and cool to drink. There was a purple cup that caught his attention. _Must be grape juice. Hey! that's May's favorite._ Max grabbed the cup and went outside to give it to May.

"May why are you out here?"

"I don't know? didn't feel like watching it."

"Oh? Well here is something that will cheer you up. Here May some grape juice. Your favorite."

"Thanks Max." She grabbed the cup from Max. "But first I am going to take a walk. Go to Professor Oak's lab to see my Bulbasaur." She began walking towards the lab. "Okay. But please come back in time for dinner." May looked back at Max and said, "Okay." Max was about to go inside but bumped into Ash. "Max? what are you doing here?"

"I was talking to May."

"Where is she?"

"She went to Professor Oak's lab."

"At this time? It almost 7:00pm. The sun is gone. Its dark, you think she won't get lost?"

"Nah. She can find her way here, all by herself."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling. I am just going to go after her and make sure she comes back safety."

"Okay. Good luck." Max went inside the house.

_Great now I have to look for May._ Ash sighed. He began walking towards the lab. On his way, he saw May dropped on the floor. Her eyes closed, unconscious. "May!" He ran over to her side and kneeled down. "May! Wake up! Please wake up!" He shaked her. "May?!" There was no respond. He grabbed her hand to feel her pulse but saw that there was an empty cup. He grabbed it to studied it, until May moved.

"What happened?" May began to wake up. "I don't know? I just found you like this." Ash responded anxiously.

"Ash?" Her eyes completely open now.

"You look cute today did you know that." Ash felt his face burn up. He stood up and helped May get up too. "Umm Thanks?" He said confusedly.

"Seriously Ash. You are the most cutest guy ever."

_Something is wrong with May. Why is she acting like this?_ Ash thought.

"Do you think I'm pretty Ash?"

"Umm.. Yeah you have a good heart May."

"No silly. I mean do you think if I'm Hot?"

Ash felt nervous. He didn't know what to tell her. May was her FRIEND.

"Shy?" May asked. Ash didnt know what he was doing, he just nodded. She looked deeply into his eyes and Ash did the same. Then May closed her eyes and brought her face closer to his, hoping to met Ash's lips.

_What is she doing?! I better stop this!_

Ash was about to say NO but somehow he closed his eyes and leaned over her.

_What are you doing? Stop this!_ Ash thought to himself but couldn't help himself. They were about I inch away from each other. Getting closer and closer.

"MAY! ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Brock yelled.

Ash opened his eyes with shock. _Oh no. Brock can't see us like this. _He took one step back.

"Over here Brock."

May was about to open her eyes but fainted.

"Not again." Ash said, "May?"

But she recover quickly. "What happened?" she muttered.

_Looks like she forgot._

"Nothing May. Nothing" Ash said.

_**------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ash sighed. He put the half ribbon into his pocket and closed his eyes once again, letting sleep take him. "May" was the last thing he said and he fell asleep.

**End Of Chapter 3**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So yeah I was looking at videos on you tube and I saw this video about Aamayl 'Kiss the Girl' & I saw this picture when they were about to kiss. =O**

**I was like OMG! But I don't know if its Fan made or real. I heard rumors that they were about to kiss in a real episode. Christmas special in Japan. I was like YAY =D**

**But its just a **_**rumor**_**. Not for sure. =l **

**Anyways as I was writing this chapter, the picture of Ash and May almost kissing was stuck in my head. So this chapter was about what _I Think _might of ****happen in that Kissing Episode. **_**IN MY IMAGINATION **_**xD**

**Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to Review :]**


End file.
